Spirit of Freedom, act 1
Title: The Spirit of Freedom - Act 1 Characters: Bumblebee Dirge Geist Hoist Ratchet Skywarp Sweep Sunder Sweeps Ultra Magnus Scourge Garrote Imager Cuffs Chromia Location: Cybertron's Orbit Date: 6/13/15 TP: The Spirit of Freedom TP 'Summary: Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, the ''Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! AUTOBOTS It was the maiden voyage of the Spirit of Freedom. The Autobots newest ship of the line, built in the Iacon Foundry itself. Its first mission was one of immediate importance, to answer the distress call of Ultra Magnus himself. The City Commander was in critical condition when the ship arrived, and now the Spirit of Freedom was en route back to Iacon Medical where he can receive life-saving surgery. The large ship starts to enter the debris field around Cybertron, parts of the eons old conflict, filled with scrap and death. <<Kup to Iacon...>> Ratchet's grim face picks up on the monitor in the command center. The Autobot chief medic speaks in his standard grave tone. <> The old warhorse responds lightly, <> Bumblebee observes the scanner from his station, "Kup...Kup, we've got Decepticons inbound!" "Aww of all the low-down schemes, attacking us during reentry?" DECEPTICONS Dirge and Skywarp emerge with several other Seekers from the floating junk in the area, shielding them from Autobot radar until the ambush was complete. "Forward!" The fear seeker cries out, "Forward, Decepticons! Teach them the powerlessness of fear!" Skywarp wiggles his wings, a large missile mounted on the undercarriage of his hull, "Uhhh...powerlessness of fear. Are you sure you meant it like that, conehead?" "Conehead? Insolence! I am the pride of the Vos Aerial Academy, and in operational command of this mission, decreed by Soundwave himself!" Skywarp teleports a bit ahead of Dirge, "Sure, sure. Or it could be that Starscream passed to let someone else take the blame...eeh hee hee. Okay, whatever, Missile away!" AUTOBOTS A thundering crash impacts the ship in the midsection, red warning alarms coming online. A hull breech. << Uhh, Bots. Hoist here in the medbay. We've got a breech! There's Seekers...I've got...I've got the emergency med-shield up, but...I need help!" <> Imager says, "Whoa, what the smelt just hit us?" Cuffs looks up from what he was doing. THere was no real thing such a 'off duty' even on a boring space mission, and this mech in particular was especially nervous when flying interstellar, after what happened last time... So the moment the alarms started to sound, the mech was on his feet, racing for the door. Exiting, he transforms, and starts to peel out, his large, boxy frame accelerating in the direction of the medical bay as fast as he dared <> <> <> <> <> Scourge, flanked by Sunder and Geist, accompany the Seekers on the assault. The Sweeps quickly assess the situation, Scourge pointing to where the other two need to be. "Where is Ultra Magnus?" Scourge bellows, "GIVE HIM TO US!" In reply to Cuffs, Bumblebee hits the airwaves, <> The heavy whirring sound of Imager's hovercraft mode announces her arrival to the medbay, moments after Cuffs enters the scene. She transforms immediately, then instinctively draws her shield, slamming the tower shield down before her. "Oh mech...alright fine. Yo pinkfingers...I'll be your huckleberry. Come on." A guarded expression crosses her face as she keeps her shield between him and her. Moments after Scourge barges into the medbay, Dirge follows suit, with two gumbies of his own! "Autobots! We have c....." He glares at Scourge's back, having made almost the exact same speech. He draws his halberd, now in his root mode, a grim look on his face as always. "As your leader falls, so will you....to the power of FEAR!" Chromia stands on the bridge, slowly drawing her massive pistol from its silver holster as she listens to reports. "Moonracer," she orders. "See who you can pick off with the Spirit's weapons - I'm taking the fight to the Decepticons!" Transferring command to the most senior bridge officer, Chromia rushes out and runs down the main corridor towards medbay. "What's going on down there, people?" she calls out over comm. "Is Ultra Magnus secure?" Geist and Sunder start the search for Ultra Magnus, using their sensors and scanners and even their olfactory sensors to track the Autobot Commander. The powerful Autobot engine under Cuffs' hood growls loudly. Angrily even, as he sweeps into the medical bay with Imager only a few steps behind. He revvs once more, and then accelerates it, automatically shifting up his gears. His headlights flashed to 'high beams' as he puts Scourge between them and aims to close the gap between he and the Decepticon very, very quickly.. >> Cuffs tries to ram Scourge but misses. << It isn't hard to find Ultra Magnus once the giant hole is blown in the medbay's side. While there are rows and rows of life-support bedding, there's one larger one that has a transparent blue shield being projected abound it. From within the shield, Hoist cautiously raises his head matching the gaze with one of the Sweeps. "Hold your fire! I'm a medic...", he then steps around Ultra Magnus' frame, his weapon drawn, a look of terrified bravery in his optics. "And you will have to get through me, to get to him." Well him and the forcefield, but that's implied. <> Imager says, "uh wow." <> Imager says, "You're...you're wanting to take on the big bad Sweep are ya? You uh...sure about that?" <> Cuffs says, "*utters a curse in beeping cybertronian* I aimed for whoever I saw first... I dont call targets when lives are on the line." The Sweep Leader immediately seems to fall backwards, evading the strike, and at the same time as Cuffs passes over him harmlessly, the Sweep raises talons to attempt to eviscerate the Autobot's undercarriage. >> Scourge misses Cuffs with Claw. << Dirge scowls..again, his default expression. "You've come here to save a life, but instead you will only find...your DOOM!" He transforms, rocketing forward. His thrusters emit that ghostly howl as he sweeps forward, making a quick bank as his fearjets scream in unholy terror against the further off Autobot forces. >> Dirge strikes Imager with Laser . << <> Imager says, "Huh? What the?" <> Imager says, "Alright alright, I'm comin in to help ya!" GAME: Imager PASSES a COURAGE roll of Below Average difficulty. Fearjets scream over her head, causing Imager to wince for a moment. It was unsettling, and too much of it would scramble her processor, send her running. She looks to the Autobot sentries already in the area, "Uhh..buck up guys. We've got work to do." She lumbers forwards following Cuffs. Scourge was a deadly foe, and if he had to be ganged up on, then it had to be so. Imager shifts her weight as she brings up her shield towards the Sweep, "Heads up you! Imma knock your block off!" >> Imager misses Scourge with Roundhouse. << <> Imager says, "Wow, he's fast!" <> Cuffs says, "Unfortunately, yes." Chromia arrives in the doorway of the breached medbay, pistol in hand and ready for action. She rapidly scans the room, assessing the danger and quickly prioritizing the greatest threat: Scourge. "Decepticons," she calls out, "Y'all've made a grave mistake coming here and daring attack us while our city commander is injured. We'd defend him with our lives, although in this case, I'd much rather take yours!" She immediately moves right, out of the doorway and to a position where she can cover the room by intersecting her field of fire with the other Autobots already present. "Hey, Cuffs! Imager!" she calls out. "Need any help, or y'all got him covered?" While she waits for an answer she keeps moving, tracking towards Scourge but firing at his Sweeps first to stop them before they get too close to Ultra Magnus. >> Chromia strikes Horde of Sweeps with Laser . << <> <> <> <> <> <> A crash rumbles throughout the ship, blasting down into the ceiling of the medbay, a very battered Springer smashes into the medbay's floor from above, then sinks out of view moments later. <....owwww>> Sunder howls as he's struck by a laser blast. Geist immediately dives at Chromia to try to claw her (and perhaps claw her weapon out of her hand!) From further down the hall, one of the side doors opens up for a moment. Laserfire is exchanged further down the hall, and an ominous monotone is heard, "RUMBLE. FRENZY. PROCEED." Soundwave is seen moments later, striding forward, firing precise shots as he takes the lead on his part of the mission. As he passes, the two titans of terror Rumble and Frenzy, are seen carrying what appears to be a large bomb of some sort in Soundwave's wake. The doors shut before much else can happen. >> Horde of Sweeps critically strikes Chromia with Claw! << "For now, we havent hit each other. but dont go far Chromia!" calls back Cuffs. He transforms now, his own tower-shield swinging about. No smashing from him though as he simply takes on a combat stance, balancing the barrel of his laser rifle across his shield-wrist to aim again at... his optics catch the sweep horde burrowing into Chromia, and his aim shifts almost instinctively - although due to line of sight, Dirge Cuffs says, "Chromia!" >> Cuffs misses Dirge with Pistol . << Dirge veers, tilting enough to skirt the medbay's walls. Cuffs' weapon fire trails along behind him. The Decepticon transforms, stalling his forward momentum. Again unsheathing his halberd, he turns his sights on the Autobot Cuffs. "Death comes to those who fire upon me, Autobot! And that death...is me!" His corny line having been said, Dirge flies forward, coming down to ground level as he delivers a chopping motion at Cuffs! >> Dirge strikes Cuffs with Clothesline. << The ship rumbles as fire washes past the nose of the Spirit of Freedom. Re-entry has begun, and the hole in the med-bay has certainly made things unstable. Anything loose has started to shake, getting knocked around as the ship shudders a second time. The trail of fire and heat becomes visible from the medbay's hole, superheating the broken ship hull, increasing the damage dealt by Skywarp's missile... Chromia lets out a scream as Geist's claws rake her thick armor, ripping her large pistol right out of her hand and skittering across the deck. Energon runs down Chromia's right arm, dripping messily as she twists and moves closer, not away from the Sweep. "Don't worry, Cuffs," she says as she rapidly prepares a strike. "I'm not going anywhere. Can't say the same for these two Sweep-clowns, however." Completing her twist, she launches a vicious knifehand strike at Geist's neck. >> Chromia misses Horde of Sweeps with Blow. << Cuffs jerks his shield up in the nick of time. Sparks fly as the blade scrapes over the metal of the shield. He stumbles back an inch or two and shake shis head <> He saw Springer slide through, but had more imortant things on his mind as he pushes in closer to Dirge, trying to get in too close for that blade to be of any use as he grasped both hands together, and swung the shield to bash with! "Hello again then Death. " he replied through tight vocords "You're getting very sloppy, you know that?" >> Cuffs strikes Dirge with Bash. << Flames engulf the jagged hole in the wall of the medbay, and from that flame steps a fourth Sweep, wreathed in flame. "This mission is bollocks," he sneers, scanning the room as the atmosphere burns behind him in the ship's wake. "Why haven't the lot of you killed Magnus yet? Must I do everything myself?" He begins striding forward, past the active combatants and directly towards Hoist and the forcefield protecting the damaged city commander. Dirge growls, as the shipshakes continue. One of the large lighting rigs atop the medbay gives a groan before collapsing onto the bay floor, sending a shower of sparks throughout the area, leaving it a bit darker. Dirge presses his strength against Cuffs for several moments, until Cuffs stumbles back. He presses the attack, missing as Cuffs slips in within his guard. The denting bash staggers Dirge for a few moments, before he responds, "But one thing I am, Autobot....is INEVITABLE!" He brings up his fist against Cuffs, the machine guns mounted therein lay a burst of heavy fire into the Autobot. >> Chromia fails her generic combat roll against Horde of Sweeps. << >> Dirge misses Cuffs with Ballistic . << <> Cuffs says, "Someone get some back up for this ship before it shakes apart around us! *sounds almost a bit panicked, but controlled*" As the other sweeps entertain themselves with Chromia and a newly arrived Autobot Titan, Imager takes the moment to press her advantage. Yet another Sweep enters, Garrote, Imager transforms into her altmode, wary about getting that close to the precarious exit to the starship. Debris kicks up around the medbay as things start to get sucked out, no doubt the magfield put in place to temporarily restrain such effects is getting compromised. Her large array atop, she angles it forwards, already glowing with charged up power. "Mech. Shut the smelt up already and get off my ship!" A thick burst of energy fires off at Garrote. As the other sweeps entertain themselves with Chromia and a newly arrived Autobot Titan, Imager takes the moment to press her advantage. Yet another Sweep enters, Garrote, Imager transforms into her altmode, wary about getting that close to the precarious exit to the starship. Debris kicks up around the medbay as things start to get sucked out, no doubt the magfield put in place to temporarily restrain such effects is getting compromised. Her large array atop, she angles it forwards, already glowing with charged up power. "Mech. Shut the smelt up already and get off my ship!" A thick burst of energy fires off at Garrote. Imager sinks onto her knees, her arms extending out, and her fins returning to the solar array platform atop the tech car. >> Imager strikes Garrote with Helios Array . << Chromia misses with her knifehand strike against Geist, and is immediately struck from behind by Sunder, who used the distraction to flank her. She lurches forward, bending down as if cowed, but instead launches a foot back at Sunder, striking him square in the chest and sending him bouncing back into the bulkhead. She then pulls her leg back and uses the momentum to smash her fist up at Geist, but the Sweep flares his wings and floats backward away from the attack. Sunder yelps and hisses at Chromia as he's suddenly attacked as his attention was momentarily diverted elsewhere (thanks, Garrote! :P) He tries to return the favor with his claws. Meanwhile, Geist frowns at Garrote. "Finding comes before killing," he says, "Unless you have a tactical nuke that is capable of incinerating this entire ship and all aboard." >> Horde of Sweeps strikes Chromia with Slice. << Garrote strides across the room, his focus completely on the forcefield (and maintenance mech) protecting Ultra Magnus. Suddenly, however, he's suddenly hit by Imager's Helios Array. He flinches away, raising his arms to shield himself from the terrible blast of energy that burns across his shoulder and chest. Drawing his pistol, he swings it around and aims it at Imager. "YOUR ship? Soon this will be nothing but a funeral barge." He fires his pistol, still walking towards Ultra Magnus. "I have no need for a nuke. My skills alone will be more than enough." No femme is going to keep him from his prey, and no taunting from the other Sweeps will distract him from his goal. >> Garrote misses Imager with Pistol . << Staggering as well as the ship moves in a way ships are not meant to move, Cuffs swings an arm out for balance. He feels the fist being pushed against his side, and doesnt even THINK. He just DOES, and perhaps, does something that may seem foolish. He swings an arm up to loop Dirge's other, and then PULLS... However, Dirge is slightly larger than Cuffs, and the way Cuffs was pulling meant that they were closer than either of them may really want, torso to torso. But it works, the Ballistics blasting out behind Cuffs' back so close he felt the sear of their passage. He blinks, and his combat-faceplate snaps down over his face, not unlike a police officer's riot shield. Time to get in some 'brutality' today it seems. "... Maybe... But not today." and he snaps his head forwards, and up, intending to bash not with shield, but with face this time. >> Cuffs strikes Dirge with Slam. << <> Cuffs says, "*zzzztsstatic* ... dat hurts more dan you dink..." Scourge leaps backwards to avoid Imager's kick. His headcannon glows as he prepares to fire it. "Your efforts to defend Ultra Magnus are in vain!" he snarls, as a laser beam lances out from it. >> Scourge strikes Imager with Laser . << In every good episode of Transformers Prime, there's that one slow motion shot. This is that moment. Cuffs slams his riot shield upside Dirge's head, sending the Decepticon Fear Seeker reeling. He takes two steps away, clutching his conehead. Debris floods around him, several metal crates obscuring him from Cuffs' sight. And then suddenly he's among the crates and metal sheets, returning to melee against Cuffs, like a wraith among the tombstones, his halberd singing as he attempts to decapitate the police bot! >> Dirge strikes Cuffs with Fear Itself . << Scourge's disintegration beam strikes Imager, scoring off some of her precious armor. She transforms, raising her shield again. Now she finds herself confronting two Sweeps at once, and Head Freak Sweep is one of them. With a snort of bravado, she lumbers forwards towards Scourge, "Yeah! Let's do this! I got your number. I'll take ya both on!" She brings her shield up for a massive swing at the Head Sweep's face and beard! The black techcar splits apart in the middle, the solar array shattering into four fins, and the Bot within standing up from a kneeling base. >> Imager misses Scourge with Shield-Smash. << Chromia practically growls as this time Sunder slashes her with his claws, opening up another veritable river of energon. Chromia doesn't slow down, however, as she takes the fight to her opponents. "You'll not be hurting Ultra Magnus, or any other Autobot, Sweeps. I will throw you from this craft, and watch you burn as you descend from Cybertron's orbit… in pieces." She twists away from the Sunder's slash and spin-kicks at the Sweep's face. >> Chromia misses Horde of Sweeps with Roundhouse. << "Get... Off... My... Ship." The voice that rumbled both moments before a bolt of white-blue energy lit up the room between the downed forcefield and Dirges' position was distinctly recognizable, as was the kneeling, though still damaged City Commander. His rifle arm was propped up on his knee for support, and his other wrapped tightly around his skeletal midsection. The grimace on his faceplate was a mix of discomfort and VERY strong irritability. <> Ultra Magnus says, "Get... off... My... SHIP!" >> Ultra Magnus strikes Dirge with Heavy Laser Rifle . << <> Imager says, "Whoa, did you see that?" <> Imager says, "Cuffs, you need an energon boost or something?" Garrote smiles as his prey, Ultra Magnus, makes an appearance... and smiles even more-so after Magnus strikes Dirge (that guy's worse than Geist!). "Ultra Magnus! At last... you meet your death!" Garrote springs forward, his languid movements suddenly replaced by the coiled ferocity for which his kind are well-known. He leaps for Magnus's skeletal midsection, trying to tear away the city's commander's protective arm and rip out the Autobot's innards two handfuls at a time. >> Garrote strikes Ultra Magnus with Claws. << Cuffs was, perhaps, more shaken than Dirge after the face-slam. The strong glass had spiderwebbed, and a hand reached up to brush the shards away. It had done its' job, after all. He had dropped to his knees to recover from vertigo as well, and thus when Dirge returned with a Vengeance, he was unprepared, only able to lift an arm halfway; only able to duck partways. The blade slashed down the side of his helmet, and drove deep into his shoulder by Dirges' mere inertial forces. The mech let out a shriek as sparks flew and he half slumped, the shock stunning him for moments. Perhaps good moments, for Ultra Magnus' blast seared over his head, illuminating the battlefield as it splashed into Dirge overtop of him. Taking this moment, he rolled sideways, aiming to escape melee range. Shuddering a little, his rifle appears from subspace, and a crackle of electricity spat from the nozzle before exploding outwards in a shower towards the Harbinger. <> Cuffs says, "Ugh... I think I'll need a bit more than that. Get them off the ship first!" >> Cuffs strikes Dirge with Pistol . << "Not if I tear you apart first, Sunder says, smirking at the femme. He evades her attack and joins his fellows in facing off against Ultra Magnus. Geist smirks as he too tries to do as Garrotte is doing, slashing at the City Commander, for this is their primary mission. >> Horde of Sweeps misses Ultra Magnus with Claw. << Scourge turns away in time to avoid being clobbered. Now that Ultra Magnus presents himself, he also zeros in. "I'll deal with you later," he tells his erstwhile opponent, "Sweeps, TERMINATE HIM!" He tries to get his own licks in with his talons. >> Scourge misses Ultra Magnus with Slash. << Not yet at prime, Ultra Magnus moved as little as he had to, his framework unstable. And so Garrote had a pretty clean shot at his innards... although one stil had to risk the might of those arms, and that mighty rifle to get that close. "You dont listen well, do you? " he growled, not at all in a mood for quips. The arm that was protecting his insides (And failing) lifts up towards Garrote in a simple, but powerful motion to simply TOSS the Sweep to one side. "OFF." he boomed, his voice louder now. His other arm swung his rifle out, allowing the strong metal to deflect the claws and keep the other sweeps at bay. <> Ultra Magnus says, "Repell the invaders, Autobots! Fire at them!" >> Ultra Magnus strikes Garrote with Throw. << <> Cuffs says, "Y.. You heard him!" Hoist draws his sidearm, firing at the sweeps as well, trying to protect the wounded City Commander's back. Dirge however, reels, his chestplate exploding from the vicious sneak attack. His faceplate is a mask of pain. As he reels from the assault, clutching his wound, Cuffs hits him with a followup of electrical mayhem. Again Dirge bellows, flinching away from the attack. "Cursed AUTOBOTS!" He howls, then transforms rapidly, smoke billowing from his wake, his fearsome thrusters sounding off-kilter. To a mech familiar with earth, it may sound a bit like a dog yipping in panic... >> Dirge retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Garrote, Chromia, Cuffs, Scourge, Imager, and Ultra Magnus. << <> Imager says, "you said it Boss!" Imager draws her tri-barrelled shotgun. She holds it by the barrel, smashing it down to give it that authentic chunk-CHUNK sound, then aims it at Scourge. "Hey! I'm not done shooting you! Get your beard back over here so I can make shove it up your aftplate! Rassin Frassin Con" That last one she learned from Ironhide. Using one hand, she fires at Scourge, to...well, diSCOURAGE him from further assaults. >> Imager misses Scourge with Shotgun . << Chromia brightens immediately as Ultra Magnus rises and attacks Dirge, but her elation is short lived as the Sweeps break off their attack against her and attack the injured city commander en masse. She moves in behind them, warning, "Ignore me at your peril, Sweeps." Seeing Scourge approach to join the attack, she slashes out an elbow at the Sweep commander, hoping to use his incoming momentum to add strength to her attack. >> Chromia strikes Scourge with Blow. << <> Ultra Magnus says, "Helm, status report." <> Gears says, "I'm doing what I can, Magnus, just to keep us from crashing!" <> Kup says, "Magnus, that you? Heh, you're soundin better already. We're in a pretty bad state, got reports of Soundwave attempting to take the Engine Room, and one of their combiner team's on the hull, for cryin out loud." The Sweeps try in vain to breach the forcefield! Sunder and Geist both try blasting it in desparation. <> Ultra Magnus says, "If you have to crash, try and use the combiner for cushioning...." >> Horde of Sweeps strikes Ultra Magnus with Pulse-Cannon . << <> Gears hehs. "I'll do what I can, Magnus! This was supposed to be a simple transport mission!" <> Ultra Magnus says, "It NEVER Is, especially if you assume it is." Garrote feels his claws connect, and hisses in triumph before being simply picked up and tossed unceremoniously to the side by the powerful Ultra Magnus. Garrote bounces painfully off the bulkhead and comes to rest on the deck, one of his wings crumpled painfully beneath him. Yet unwilling to give up, especially in front of the hated other Sweeps, he draws his pistol again, complaining, "Can this night get any worse? Just kill him already!" He fires from where he lay, trying to hit the Autobot city commander and not truly caring if he has to burn his way through a couple of other Sweeps to do it. >> Garrote misses Ultra Magnus with Laser . << Cuffs remains kneeling, finding that was best in the failing ship at this time as he turns for new targets. Seeing the frothing sweeps, he clicks a setting on his gun. "Hey Sweeps!" he shouts, and another spurt of electricity rips across various pathways of atoms through the air. He'd never tried to taser a GROUP before... >> Cuffs misses Horde of Sweeps with Power-Taser . << Scourge howls as his elbow is damaged, so he can't use his claws on one side to their full force. He manages to get out of the way of Cuffs' attack, but faces Chromia momentarily. "I will deal with you after we deal with Ultra Magnus!" he snarls, before turning back towards Ultra Magnus and charging up his disintegration ray. <> Imager says, "I think they're ignoring me!" <> Imager says, "well if that don't beat all." >> Scourge strikes Ultra Magnus with Disintegrator-Beam . << <> Imager says, "Magnus!" As Scourge turns back towards Magnus, he'll find himself coming face to face with that laser rifle again, with a not-too-happy commander (still. He hasnt had a good time since waking up really) behind it. That rifle's innards glow faintly, and then very very brightly as it fires, right towards the seekers' face! >> Ultra Magnus misses Scourge with Laser . << <> Ultra Magnus says, "Ugh!" Imager howls in shock, as Magnus is encircled by the Sweeps. She leaps forward, building up a head of steam. "Yaarrhh! I've had enough of you!" Using her great bulk, the same size as Magnus himself after all, she moves to smash into the two extra sweeps, hoping to keep em off his back. "Got er back Boss!" >> Imager misses Horde of Sweeps with Shield-Smash. << Chromia frowns as she's once again ignored in favor of her commander. A tactically sound move by the Decepticons, but still annoying. "Oh, no you don't," she says at barely a whisper, using the Sweeps' distraction to move into a better position, hurrying before Magnus is torn to pieces. Slipping behind Scourge she raises her knee, kicking down at the back of Scourge's calf to try to knock his leg right out from under him. >> Chromia misses Scourge with Kick. << The Sweeps evade Imager's attack and continue to focus on Ultra Magnus, as if the other opponent were nothing but a mosquito. "Ultra Magnus must dieeeee!" Sunder shouts, and he and Geist fire their lasers in tandem at Ultra Magnus. >> Horde of Sweeps misses Ultra Magnus with Laser . << Garrote scowls. "Bugger this. This is no hunt." He painfully climbs to his feet and joins the other Sweeps in firing at Ultra Magnus, trying to take him down to they can all get off this flying tomb before it crashes into Cybertron below. He leans against the bulkhead, steadying himself as he raises his pistol, aiming carefully this time and trying to focus on one of Magnus's existing injures, doing what he does best - making things worse. >> Garrote misses Ultra Magnus with Heavy Laser . << Cuffs grimaces and shifts the weapons' settings again. His head was starting to clear, and the mech takes a better aim this time, trying to get at least ONE sweep off the crazed mechs as he depressed the trigger carefully... >> Cuffs strikes Garrote with Heavy-Laser . << Scourge realizes that it appears the ship is going to crash. "Retreat!" he orders, noting that Dirge had abandoned the Hunt long ago, and Garrote will probably need to be carried out. "We'll finish this another day. You hear me Ultra Magnus? This isn't over! You will meet your fate at my claws one day, count on it!" And with that, Scourge heads for the opening in the ship, transforms to spacefaring Sweepcraft Mode, and exits, his Sweeps forming on his wing alongside him. >> Scourge retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Garrote. << That rifle had lifted again towards Scourge. But Ultra Magnus holds his fire, remaining steady until he was sure the Sweeps had departed entirely. And only after they were out of sight did he slump, the rifle dropping to the ground as the mechs' wounds started to tell on him "... next time... the space bridge." he remarks, trying to be witty finally. "Autobots... continue home. Make sure our friends are safe." he said as well, optics looking at each one present to ascertain their conditions; Chromia, Cuffs, Imager. What happens now? Well that depends on the assault Soundwave's launching on the Engine Room! Category:2015 Category:Logs category:The Spirit of Freedom TP